


To Have And To Hold

by Esperata



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Being Newton's alpha isn't without its difficulties. But its worth it.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moral Of The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164869) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl), [Sky_Full_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Full_of_Dragons/pseuds/Sky_Full_of_Dragons). 



> I couldn't get this idea out of my head after reading Berlynn_Wohl and Sky_Full_Of_Dragons story. You don't need to have read that but I'd suggest you do because its really good.
> 
> I've never written alpha/omega dynamics before so I hope this is alright.

Hermann really wasn’t paying too much attention as he entered the mess. His thoughts were primarily focused on how he might deduce the coefficient for his latest equation. He did however set that mental process aside briefly as he considered the food currently available and wondered what would be suitable to take back to Newt.

He was warring between something relatively healthy, which would undoubtedly be best for Newton, or something he might actually enjoy, which would be best for their relations, when he became aware of a looming presence.

Glancing sideways, and then turning his gaze upwards, he saw one of the new transfers from Panama City. A J Tech although Hermann wasn’t sure which Jaeger he might have been assigned to.

“May I help you?” he enquired politely.

“Saw your Omega in here earlier.”

He waited a few seconds but as nothing further seemed forthcoming he turned back to the counter, uninterested in making idle small talk.

“Yes. He does need to eat occasionally.”

“You should keep him under better control.”

“I beg your pardon?” Hermann spun back, bristling at the entirely unsubtle rebuke.

“Was running his mouth off. Ridiculous talk about liberating Omegas.”

Hermann drew himself up as straight as he could and tilted his chin up to stare at the man.

“Dr Geiszler is perfectly entitled to his views and has the right to express them as he wishes.”

The J Tech narrowed his eyes.

“He’s causing disruption. Upsetting the natural order of things.”

Hermann had to snort at that and glanced away derisively.

“The natural order of things? And how do monsters coming through a breach in our oceans fit into your _natural order of things_?”

“I see.”

The quiet response startled him and he looked back in some surprise. It was unusual in his experience for most people to capitulate so easily.

“Don’t know why I was blaming the little guy. He’s just an Omega after all. Obviously it’s the Alpha’s job to teach them the right way to behave and you aren’t up to the task.”

Hermann stiffened again. The clench of his hand on his cane was an unwelcome reinforcement of the accusation.

“How I treat my Omega is no business of yours,” he bit out.

“It is when it’s influencing how other Omegas think they should behave. And I can’t let that carry on.”

The implication momentarily shocked Hermann and for a second he just blinked stupidly.

“What on Earth do you mean?”

“I’m challenging you nerd. I’ll take your Omega and teach him his proper place.”

A surge of adrenaline flooded his system instinctively at the challenge. Every fibre of his being thrummed to protect his Omega. Rationally however his mind reeled. This man easily had a foot on him, not to mention probably 100 pounds, all of which was well maintained muscle. The only well maintained muscle he had was between his ears. He couldn’t hope to win.

Yet the thought of this brute claiming Newt, trying to crush his spirit, _hurting_ him, was abhorrent. Newton was the most enthusiastic, creative, loving individual he had ever known and that would be smothered by a controlling Alpha. He needed to be free.

Hermann rolled his head slightly before staring straight at his challenger.

“Over my dead body.”

The J Tech grinned and Hermann took that for the familiar warning it was. Every bully who’d ever cornered him had worn that same smug self-satisfied smile as they basked in their inevitable win. Luckily he’d learnt it was a precious window of opportunity.

He swung his cane up and over to smack viciously into the side of the brute’s head.

It provoked a surprised grunt and made the tech flinch away allowing Hermann to bring the stick down heavily again.

That was all the strikes he was able to land though.

With a growl the man grasped his cane and threw it away. Hermann heard curses as it cluttered across the dining tables and realised peripherally that they were now the subject of an audience. He couldn’t spare them any attention though as a solid fist came at his head knocking him into the counter.

He caught himself so he didn’t fall but received another blow to the back of his head this time causing his face to collide with the plastic casings. A punch into his side winded him and he curled pathetically wheezing, still gripping the side in a desperate attempt not to fall.

“Just give up. You can’t beat me.”

“Never,” he growled only to receive two swift fists into his skull.

His vision swam and he blinked repeatedly in an effort to focus. It was the unexpected pain in his knees that brought him back round and he recognised he’d dropped down onto them abruptly with the force of the head blows.

“Give up.”

He heard the voice echoing slightly and he grit his teeth against the nausea. Then with a trembling hand he reached out, caught hold of the edge of the serving platform and pulled himself up.

“Never,” he repeated. It sounded faint to his ears and he hoped it came out louder to his attacker. His blurred eyes identified an object moving fast towards him and he tensed for the next strike.

Which didn’t come.

He opened his eyes, not having been aware of closing them, and saw the very recognisable figure of Marshall Pentecost tightly holding the incoming fist. The Marshall threw it down before glaring between the two of them.

“Gentlemen? I want an explanation.”

Hermann tried to answer. He really did. But all that seemed to come out was a wheeze.

“I made a rightful challenge for his Omega,” the J Tech declared. “This freak isn’t capable of taking care of himself, let alone an Omega. Especially one which needs tough handling.”

“I see.”

Hermann felt himself shrink in shame as Pentecost turned to gaze at his pitifully trembling form.

“It seems to me Dr Gottlieb is perfectly suited to taking care of Dr Geiszler.”

“What?! I’ve got him beat! There’s no way he could-”

“What I see,” Pentecost interrupted firmly. “Is an Alpha willing to stand against impossible odds to defend his Omega. So unless you’re willing to challenge my decision?” He left the question dangling and the J Tech promptly dropped his head.

“No Sir.”

“Good. I want no more of this nonsense. If I hear you’ve interfered with either of the doctors again you’re out. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

The chastised technician slunk away and Pentecost turned his full attention onto Doctor Gottlieb.

Hermann was barely supporting himself leant against the side and already had several bruises showing up. The Marshall glanced over his shoulder at the crowd.

“Someone fetch Doctor Geiszler,” he instructed. “And where the hell is this man’s cane?”

A flurry of activity resulted in someone running off to the labs and a walking stick being passed like a baton through the crowds to the Marshall. He nodded to his subordinates before turning back and offering the cane out.

It took a second for Hermann to recognise the walking aid but then he grasped it gratefully.

“Thank you Marshall,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“I’m proud of you.”

Hermann looked up in surprise.

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re not worthy of an Omega. You have the spirit of a true Alpha.”

Hermann didn’t know how to respond to the unexpected praise but was spared the necessity by the sudden whirlwind of motion and cacophony of sound that was Newton.

“Hermann! Oh my god, _Hermann_. What did he _do_ to you? Are you alright? No. Stupid question. Don’t answer that. Where do you hurt? Can you walk? Here, let me help.”

Newt’s hands seemed to be grabbing him indiscriminately all over and Hermann shooed him away irritably.

“Its _fine_ , Newton. I’m perfectly capable-”

He took one step and nearly crumpled. Thankfully Newt was hovering and swept in quickly to catch him round the waist before he could actually fall.

“Hhmph, yeah. Just fine. I can totally see that.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m taking you to the medical wing.”

“That… might be for the best.”

Newt smiled softly as Hermann acquiesced to his help and they began to stagger out of the mess hall.

“What an asshole. I can’t believe someone actually wanted to fight you for me though dude.”

Herman instinctively clutched him tighter.

“He wanted to control you. Make you _obedient_.”

“And here I thought you’d like me obedient,” Newt teased.

Hermann stopped abruptly so Newton had to focus on him.

“I like you as you are. _Exactly_ as you are. No matter how much you may irritate me at times.”

“Aww. That’s so sweet Herms. You know I wouldn’t chose anyone over you either right? Even if that jockstrap had won, I’d never have gone with him.”

“He very nearly did,” Hermann muttered as he limped forward again. “If the Marshall hadn’t-”

“If the Marshall hadn’t shown up then _I’d_ have whipped his ass. Do you honestly think I’d stand by when someone beat on you like that? And you know I am _so_ going to leave kaiju entrails in his room later. Right in his bed.”

“Newton! That would be an incredibly foolish thing to do,” he scolded before a small smile pulled at his lips. “If you leave kaiju entrails everyone will know it was you.”

“They’d guess it was me whatever.”

“Burdens of proof though. If it was something more easily obtainable. From the messhall for example?”

A huge grin split Newt’s face.

“Oooh! That could be even better. Sometimes kaiju guts actually look better than the swill they serve.” His grin faded into another soft look. “I’ll look into that later. After we’ve got you checked over.”

Hermann allowed himself to lean more heavily on him.

“If I had to do it again… I would. You… you’re worth that much to me Newton.”

Newton stopped them this time and leant in to tenderly kiss his damaged lips.

“Please don’t,” he whispered.

“Well… yes. Let’s hope I don’t have to. It’s your own fault though.”

“What? Oh. Because I’m totally irresistible?” Newton preened as he began to lead them again down the corridor.

“No, you narcissist. Because you will run your mouth intolerably.”

Newt gasped theatrically.

“Dr Gottlieb. I am wounded.”

Hermann chuckled at the response only to wince as his sore ribs shifted.

“But not as wounded as you,” Newt conceded. “So I’ll forgive you this time.”

“We’re a right pair aren’t we?”

A hand slipped into his and entwined their fingers. He looked across at Newton.

“Yes. Yes we are.”


End file.
